


You Think You Know Someone....

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: People think they know Sherlock Holmes.  Boy are they in for a surprise!  Or two...





	1. Chapter 1

People thought they knew Sherlock Holmes. Greg Lestrade called him a friend, of sorts, and a necessary evil for his work. He sometimes, sort of, liked the consulting detective. Other times he thought him an annoying dick. Today was one of those moments. Sherlock was swanning around the crime scene, great coat flapping about him as he swirled from point to point, talking nonstop. 

“The body has been frozen for a period of time then placed in the water. You can tell by his heels. He lived in Cornwall and was an arsonist. But of course you lot would have missed all the signs.” Sherlock swirled off to the edge of the water. “He was the third child in a family of six and his oldest nephew killed him.”

Greg just rolled his eyes as he watched the detective flap around the crime scene. God knew how he did it but he was almost always right. Actually he was never wrong but who wanted to admit that?

Sally Donovan thought she knew Sherlock as well. She despised the detective and referred to him as “the freak” no matter how often Lestrade yelled at her. She flounced away from the crime scene, muttering under her breath, “fucking freak probably makes this shit up.”

Lestrade didn’t bother saying anything to her at this point. She wasn’t going to change and neither was Sherlock so why bother trying.

Anderson, the forensics tech, was whining that Sherlock was messing up his crime scene and that he was a total psychopath for enjoying the thrill of the chase. Lestrade ignored him as well.

“Sociopath Anderson, high functioning sociopath, how many times must I tell you?”, Sherlock turned back to Anderson. “Although I’m sure whatever brains you have have mildewed from lack of use.” And he was off again, this time to regale his flatmate, John Watson, with his deductions.

John, standing off to the side, had a pleasant expression on his face and a look of rapt interest as he watched Sherlock prance around. Every so often he’d add a medical comment that Sherlock would acknowledge and continue on. How he put up with Sherlock Lestrade couldn’t imagine.

Suddenly everyone heard the detective’s phone ring. Looking at the display, he exchanged an odd look with John Watson and answered. After a brief conversation that consisted of, “yes.” And “We’re on our way.” He turned to Watson saying, “We’re needed.”

Turning to Lestrade, Sherlock said, “you have everything you need and John and I are urgently needed elsewhere. Come along John.” And he turned away.

Greg just shook his head as he watched the two move off. What could possibly be more important than a case?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did John and Sherlock leave a crime scene? And where are they now?

Lestrade hadn’t seen John or Sherlock since they left the crime scene more than a week ago. He’d texted Sherlock with a question about the case only to receive a brief, “Busy!” and later an answer from John. He’d tried John a couple days later, asking if he wanted to meet for a pint and to watch football only to be told, “can’t right now”. Lestrade was curious and concerned so decided to pop in at 221B unannounced with an armful of cold cases for Sherlock as cover (even though Sherlock would see through the excuse, he might get some answers as to what was going on and maybe a cold case solved).

Coming up the stairs to their flat, Lestrade was trying to imagine what could possibly be keeping the dynamic duo so secretive. The door to the flat was open as it usually was and Lestrade paused briefly to knock when the scene in front of him hit him. Sherlock was standing in the middle of the sitting room, holding a bundle in his arms and bouncing up and down.

“Sherlock! Who in their right mind let you hold their infant?? Are you babysitting? You didn’t run experiments on the poor kid did you?”, Lestrade said, half joking.

Sherlock looked up and Lestrade could see he looked pale and tired. “No Lestrade, I did not pilfer a child. It’s mine.”, and continued with his bouncing.

“Are you trying to soothe the kid or give it whiplash? Let me.” Greg set the folders down and expertly took the baby from Sherlock’s grasp and gently rocked it. “Have you fed it? And what do you mean it’s yours? Did you find it at a crime scene? You can’t just take them home like a stray kitten you know.”

“Maybe I should have been more precise. This is my son, John Sterling Watson-Holmes.” said the detective and pulled the blanket away from the babies face. Looking back at Lestrade was a miniature Sherlock. The baby had curly black hair, slanted eyes and fat checks yet there seemed to be John Watson mixed in as well.

Lestrade goggled, “wait, you have a child? Who is the mother? Did you and John decide to adopt or something? I’m confused.” The baby slept blissfully in his arms as Greg tried to make sense of the situation. “Explain! Please!”

The detective, paced away from Lestrade to the windows and back, and began to talk. “John and I got together a few months after we met, after the pool incident with Moriarty. We ended up getting married six months later and no, we didn’t tell anyone. You lot have more than enough to say about me already and it’s none of your business. John’s sister Harry asked us if we wanted to have children, which I’d never thought about, and offered to be a surrogate as well as donate an egg. She stayed dry for a year before we said yes. I contributed my sperm, she carried the baby for us and we got the call last week at the crime scene that she was in labor. And here we have our son. Make sense?”

Greg really had nothing to say although he tried. The baby was asleep and he handed him back to the agitated father and tried to speak. Nothing came out. Tried again and managed a, “where is John?”

“Out getting supplies. Are you going to sit down? You look like you’re going to fall over.”, Sherlock continued pacing the sitting room and looked at Lestrade. “Questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write fluff. It entertains me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade is reeling.

Greg didn’t have words to adequately express his mental state right now. The “high functioning sociopath” he thought he knew was 1) married and 2) a father. Sherlock’s “questions?” remark didn’t do justice to the tangle of his thoughts right now.

Lestrade did manage to sit although he found the couch more by accident than design. Married to John Watson for over two years and no hint! Although he had to admit he understood why. The things Anderson and Donovan would say if they found out! Suddenly he felt very protective of the detective and his little family.

“Sherlock, you know I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to but seriously mate, congratulations! On the marriage as well as the baby. I’m just, stunned for lack of a better word.” Greg said, watching Sherlock watching the baby intently. “Can I ask you a question though?”

Sherlock looked up from his son, thought for a second, then nodded.

Greg continued, “are you happy?”

Sherlock looked back down at his son and smiled broadly, “truthfully, I’ve never been so happy in my life. With John and with our son. I had no idea I could feel this way.”

Lestrade felt something in his chest that he was having a hard time identifying. Standing up, he walked to Sherlock and the baby, hugged the detective around the shoulders much to both of their surprise, looked once more at the sleeping infant and headed to the door.

“Tell John congratulations and to call when he gets a chance.” At the door, Greg turned, “and Sherlock, it’s a sway more than a bounce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lestrade!


	4. Four Years Later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later? Where are our favorite boys?

Lestrade bounded up the steps to 221B by himself. He really needed John and Sherlock on this case but more than anything he needed to say hi to and hug his godson Sterling.

The door at the top of the steps was open and standing in the doorway was a thin little boy with black curls, slanted blue eyes and chubby cheeks wearing Spider-Man pajamas. His eyes lit up when he saw Greg and he threw himself at the older man’s knees, chatting excitedly.

“Hi Uncle Gweg! Do you have a case for us?” Greg grinned at the “us”. “Daddy and PaPa are still asleep but I was just about to wake them up because I’m bored.” Sterling ran off down the hallway, yelling loudly, “Wake up daddy’s!!!! Uncle Gweg is here! Can I come with you on the case? You really need my help!” He heard the bedroom door bang open, an “oof” as a four year old projectile landed on one (or both) of his parents and John’s voice saying, “Sterling! What have we told you about knocking?”

The kid’s disembodied voice replied, “Aw daddy, I’m sorry but I could tell it wasn’t private time. No one was moaning.” And he was running back up the hallway and throwing himself at Greg again. “What’s this one about Uncle Gweg? Can I come with you? You really need my eye on this one you know.”

Sherlock came into the sitting room in his dressing gown and pajama bottoms at that moment. “Sterling! Why don’t you ask Uncle Greg if he’d like tea or you could try to deduce if he does. We’ve told you you have to work on your deducing skills before you can go to crime scenes with us. You don’t want to be a burden like Anderson do you?” Sherlock winked at Greg and moved towards the kitchen. “Now what about that tea?”

Sterling turned towards Lestrade and studied him intently. Greg found the boy lovable, hysterical and slightly disturbing which wasn’t a surprise considering his parentage. Watching the kid study him intently, he shook his head helpfully. Sterling grinned widely and yelled, “Uncle Gweg doesn’t really want tea! Did I do good?”

John came into the room at that moment dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. “Very good Sterling! Why don’t you see if PaPa needs help in the kitchen?”

“OK! PaPa!”, Sterling yelled as he ran into the kitchen, “can I help?”

John turned back to Lestrade and said, “morning Greg. Why don’t you give us the address and text us a few details. We’ll be on our way shortly unless Sherlock solves it before we even get dressed.” They both smiled at the snort from the kitchen. “We’ll drop Sterling with Mrs. Hudson and meet up with you shortly.”

Greg agreed, walked into the kitchen where Sherlock and Sterling were making toast, hugged the boy again and said, “I really need your viewpoint on this one Sterling. I’m going to send you a few details that have me stumped and see what you think ok?” He had started sending the kid pictures of non-violent crime scenes to test his deductive abilities and so he wouldn’t feel left out. From all indications, the kid was a chip off the Holmes block. “Can you do that?”

Sterling, mouth full of toast, just nodded his head proudly. Greg grinned at both parents, told John he’d text the details and headed down the steps, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Lestrade!


	5. Three weeks later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable! People find out and not in a nice way.

Lestrade ran up the steps to 221B by himself. He was on his way to a case and stopped by to see if John and Sherlock were free. He’d gladly left Anderson and Donovan in the car, saying “don’t get out, I’ll just be a second.”

At the top of the steps, the door was open and Greg could hear violin music. Sherlock must be playing he thought. And although he knew nothing about music, he stopped to listen for a few seconds before he knocked and entered the room.

Sherlock waved at Lestrade and gestured to the sofa with a “shh”. Lestrade turned and saw Sterling sound asleep on the couch and looking almost angelic.

Sherlock quit playing, checked to make sure his son was alright, then gestured to the kitchen.

“What do you have Lestrade?”, Sherlock asked as he set down his violin and moved to the kitchen where they found John making tea.

“Oh good, I can tell both of you at the same time.” Lestrade took out a folder and started to give the few details he had. “Three bodies in a locked room. No signs of foul play just dead bodies. There seems to be a message on the wall in what looks like blood but none of the victims have been cut. Can you come?”

Sherlock took the folder and studied it briefly, “It appears that one of your dead bodies may not be dead...”

At that moment Donovan and Anderson walked into the flat, uninvited, and Anderson loudly said, “who the hell is that asleep on the couch? Kidnapping and experimenting on children now? I knew you were a fucking psychopath!.”

Donovan laughed as well and said, “wow, the freak has totally gone over the edge now. Kidnapping children! Watson might have to find another roommate when the psychopath goes to prison forever!”

Lestrade started to say, “I told you to stay in the car.” but barely got a chance to open his mouth when John was upon them. “I’ve had enough of the two of you! You badger and belittle my husband based on nothing but jealousy that he’s a better person than the two of you put together. And if you ever say another word about our son, I will break Anderson’s jaw and in such circumstances I have no qualms about hitting a woman. Now, get the fuck out of our house!”

Anderson and Donovan were both agog at the news and were desperately searching for something to say when a small voice popped in with, “aw! Daddy said a bad word!”

Sterling, his curls flattened on one side, came into the kitchen and looked around. Seeing Lestrade, he ran over and hugged him around the knees, shouting, “Uncle Gweg! Have you got a case for us?”

Before Lestrade could answer, Anderson cut in with, “you married the freak? And now you have a potential psychopath for a child? Way to go!” Anderson yelped and bent over to clutch his knee where Sterling had kicked him hard. “Little bastard...”

He didn’t get to continue because John, his fury barely contained, walked over and punched Anderson, hard, in the jaw. He went down like a bag of sand and lay on the ground blinking.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had grabbed his son and was soothing him and telling him to ignore the nasty man and let daddy take care of him.

John looked at Anderson on the floor and then Donovan who shrank back under his cold Captain Watson persona. “Take your boyfriend and get the hell out of my house. Now.”

Donovan reached Anderson and helped him stand, never taking her eyes off John. He was quietly standing in front of Sherlock and Sterling as if protecting them from harm. “And don’t ever come back.” John added, watching them coldly.

Lestrade spoke up, “Anderson, you’re off this case. I will be talking to your boss to discuss suspending you. Donovan, you’re suspended for a week without pay. You do not act like this around people who’ve done nothing but help us. Leave them and their child alone. I’ll decide next week if you have a job to come back to. Anderson, you should quit walking into walls with your jaw, you might get hurt. Donovan, take him and go, now.”

They both hustled to their feet and out the door. Greg turned to John and Sherlock and quietly said, “I’m so sorry, I told them to stay in the car. All you alright?” He asked, looking at John’s knuckles.

“I’m fine just angrier than I’ve ever been in my life.” John walked over to Sherlock and took Sterling in his arms to hug him tightly. “Are you alright?” He asked his son.

“Yes daddy. Nice punch! Can you show me how to do that?” Sterling asked as Sherlock snorted in the background. “I want to punch bad guys!”

“Maybe when you’re older.” John answered with a smile. “Now about that case...”

“”Don’t bother John,” Sherlock interrupted, “the body in the middle isn’t dead. He put a toxic substance in the vents, waited until it took effect, splashed paint around (it’s not blood), then locked the door and lay down on the floor between the bodies. His alibi would be that for some reason the fumes didn’t affect him like the others and only knocked him out.” Sherlock rattled on. Finally he handed the folder back to Lestrade and walked over to John and Sterling, putting his arms around both.

Greg smiled, took back his folder and made to leave. “I’m sorry again for everything. John, are we still on for beer and football later this week?”

John grinned and nodded. “Call me to remind me what night and time, ok?”

Before Greg could make his escape, Sterling popped in with, “those people suck Uncle Greg! They couldn’t even tell that the guy in the middle of the picture killed the other two because they both said no to his advances.”

Greg picked his jaw up, good lord, he was making deductions like that already? God help us!

Heading to the door he waved at the little family and headed off to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Sterling!


	6. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling meets Molly.

Sterling bounced, there was really no other word for it, down the hallway next to John on their way to pick Sherlock up for lunch. Ordinarily they wouldn’t bring their son to Bart’s but since Sherlock was not in the mortuary but the lab, and they were meeting for lunch, John figured it was OK. Wouldn’t you know they would run into Molly.

Molly was coming down the hallway towards the lab, and them, when she looked up and noticed John. “Hello John! I haven’t seen you in ages.” She noticed Sterling at John’s side and a puzzled look crossed her face. “And who’s this?”

Sterling stopped bouncing and proudly announced, “I’m John Sterling Watson-Holmes but everyone calls me Sterling. Do you work with my daddy and pa-pa?”

Molly looked thunderstruck, “Watson-Holmes?”, she said faintly. “Yes, I believe I do work with them.”

“We’re meeting Sherlock for lunch,” John said helpfully. “Is he still in the lab?”

“Yes, I believe he is.” Molly said softly and opened the door, holding it for Sterling and John. 

Sterling bounced into the lab, looking around with interest until he spotted Sherlock. “Pa-pa!”, Sterling yelled and ran towards the detective. “Do you know the pretty lady likes you?”

John, following behind, said kindly, “Everyone likes your Pa-Pa Sterling. It’s nothing new.” Sherlock snorted at this.

“That’s not true Daddy. The nasty man I kicked doesn’t like Pa-Pa. Neither does the mean women he was with.” Sterling helpfully added. “You know, the ones who came with Uncle Gweg.”

“Uncle Gweg?”, Molly asked. “Does he mean Greg Lestrade?”

“Yes,” Sherlock had an armful of his son and was explaining his experiment to him so John answered. “And he’s referring to Anderson and Donovan. They stopped by last week and it was, um, unpleasant.”

“Oh, is that how Anderson broke his jaw? Lestrade said he ran into a wall.” John flexed his fingers. Molly continued, “so you and Sherlock are together?” 

“Yes to both. Sherlock and I have been married for six years.” John said, aiming to be nice but truthful to spare her feelings and embarrassment. “We got together right after Moriarty and married about six months later. We just didn’t tell anyone.”

Molly looked a little dazed and said faintly, “Married.” She seemed crestfallen but quickly smiled and said, “Congratulations John! I should have realized with how close you were.”

Sterling picked that moment to bounce up with Sherlock in tow. “Let’s go Daddy! I’m hungry! Did you tell her that Pa-Pa isn’t available? I’m not sure exactly what that means though.” Sterling bounced around, chatting excitedly, “although I think Uncle Gweg likes her.”

Molly’s face was flushed pink. John picked up his son, grabbed Sherlock’s hand and steered them both towards the door. “ Well maybe we can invite them both to dinner next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen.


	7. I Swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is trying to curtail his swearing, with Sterling’s help.

John threw back his head and yelled, “FUCK!!!

Sherlock looked up from his experiment in the kitchen, “I take it you’re not propositioning me in a loud and vulgar way?”

“No, I abso-fucking-lutely am not! Not that I don’t want your pretty ass but I’m too pissed off to even appreciate it.” John stomped around the sitting room flinging paper around. “I cannot find anything and it’s getting on my last god damn nerve!”

“Wow Daddy! You say a lot of bad words! Can I say them to?” Sterling was standing in the doorway, his toy microscope under one arm and his stuffed dog, Gladstone, in his other hand.

John immediately turned to his son and apologized, “no you most certainly cannot! And I’m going to try to stop swearing so much and you can help me.”

“I can? Gweat!”, Sterling took his microscope into the kitchen and set it next to Sherlock’s. “How?”

“Yes John, I’m really dying to know this one myself!”, Sherlock smiled at him as he helped their son onto the chair next to him. Sterling was currently looking for things around the flat to study under his microscope. He’d bring things to Sherlock who would mount them on slides for him. “Do go on John.”

“For every swear word I say,” John walked around the kitchen thinking, “I have to put a pound note into this jar.” He’d grabbed a big glass jar from a shelf. “When it gets full, I have to buy your pa-pa that new microscope he’s wanted forever.” Both the dark haired occupants of 221B smiled at this. “And no fair helping by making me crazy so the jar will fill up faster!”

“That’s all well and good John but I don’t see how this is going to help.” Sherlock observed as he mounted a slide on Sterling’s microscope and helped him adjust the knobs. “What does it hurt you?”

“It hurts my wallet which is bad enough.” John said darkly as he went back to the sitting room. “God damn it!”

Later that night....

“Sherlock, if you don’t fucking get on me, then in me and fuck me balls to the wall I am going to god damn fucking explode! Come on baby, make my eyes roll into the back of my fucking head...”

Before Sherlock could even begin to comply, there was a thumping at their bedroom door and a little voice said, “wow daddy! That’s five more pounds you owe the jar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can so totally see this.


	8. Uncle Mycwof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think your brother is gay?
> 
> John, I really try not to think of Mycroft below the waist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all suggestions! I’m working my way through them!

Of all the things in the world to talk about on a sunny Saturday, Mycroft’s sexual preferences were probably the least appealing to Sherlock. OK, maybe a discussion involving Mycroft’s genitals would be ahead of that, but not much else.

“Honestly John, why are we discussing this?” asked Sherlock in exasperation. They were at the park watching Sterling playing fetch with the “Married Ones’” dog. 

“Well, don’t you worry about your brother being alone all his life? Do you think he’s gay?” John asked. Sterling tripped and fell flat but bounced up and continued on before John could stand up. Deciding that he was alright, he turned to Sherlock. “Well?”

Sherlock, watching their son laughing at the dog, said, “Really John, there is hardly anything I could care less about. I always preferred to think he was neuter. Kinda like a Ken doll. Besides, he’s married to Britain. Anyone else would just be dull.” 

Sterling came running over at that moment and launched himself at his parents. “Can we get a dog? I’d walk him and play fetch with him and feed him and everything.” He began to giggle as John tickled him.

Sherlock, smiling at them both, said, “where did Tungsten go?” 

Giggling, Sterling said, “His humans needed to go so he went with them. Can we get a dog?” This was said all in one big rush. “Hey, look, it’s Uncle Mycwof!!!” Sterling was up and running across the grass towards his uncle who was coming towards them yelling, “Uncle Mycwof! Do you have a case for us?” And he hugged his uncle around the knees.

Mycroft looked pained as his nephew made a mess of his perfectly pressed pant leg but hugged him back gingerly. Sterling grabbed his uncle’s fingers and tugged him towards John and Sherlock. “Dad’s, look who I found!”

Sherlock looked his brother over and said, “No.”

“I could order you to.” Mycroft said gently. “But in this case I don’t have to. Our parents will be here this afternoon as a surprise. I told them I was busy but that you’d entertain them. They’ll be arriving around three. I’ll take them off your hands for a late dinner.”

“What part of no did you not get?”, Sherlock said forcibly. “It’s your turn to deal with them!”

“They want to see their only grandchild. I suggest you head home soon, I think he needs a serious bath.” Mycroft turned and started across the grass.

John turned to see what his brother-in-law was referring to while Sherlock fumed. “Shit!”, and he started to run. “Your son has fallen into the lake, again.”

“My son?”, Sherlock said loudly, getting up to follow John. “Let me explain something’s to you Dr. Watson.”


	9. Wherein Mycroft Babysits, Plays Cluedo and Ends Up In A&E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title suggests

Mycroft was looking down at his nephew, Sterling, from his greater height with a frown on his face. “OK, now your dads should be home in an hour or so so why don’t you go play in your room.”

The recipient of this comment didn’t approve. “But Uncle Mycwof, I’m bored.”

“Dear God, you’re your Pa-Pa in so many ways. OK, what do you want to play? Operation? Not sure I can play Candyland...”. Mycroft’s voice trailed off as he looked through the stack of board games.

“Cluedo.”, said a small, determined voice.

 

Twenty minutes later:

“No!” 

“But Uncle Mycwof, it’s the only explanation!”, Sterling had been trying to make his point for five minutes. 

“Sterling! For the last time, it’s not possible for the victim to have done it. And don’t pout!”, said Mycroft, glaring at his nephew.

“I’m not pouting!”, glared Sterling back.

“Let’s play something else then. Please.”, as Mycroft rolled his eyes heavenward.

 

Twenty-five minutes later:

“Mycroft! What happened? Is Sterling alright? Why are you lying on the floor?” John Watson-Holmes stood in the doorway, looking at the disaster that was the sitting room. 

Sherlock Holmes-Watson looked over the sitting room as well. “Mycroft! You didn’t play Cluedo did you? Sterling blames the victim every time, and rightly so!”

Sterling came up behind his dad’s. “Uncle Mycwof offered to give me a horsey ride. It was boring so I asked if he could paw the air. He tried with me on his back. Then he fell over yelling bad words. I told him he had to put ten pounds in the jar.”

Sherlock leaned against the wall, laughing. John however moved to his brother-in-law and said, “ok, let’s get you to A&E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Allyance for her suggestion and to everyone’s comments and kudos.


	10. Is There A Doctor In The House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu hits 221B.

“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy, I don’t feel good.” Sterling was standing beside his parents’ bed with his stuffed dog, Gladstone, in hand. Specifically, he was standing next to John’s side of the bed because if you don’t feel good you go to daddy (if you have something that smells bad, or something to look at underneath your microscope or question the meaning of the universe you go to papa).

John, his mind still sleep befuddled, reluctantly woke up to ask, “ What’s wrong Sterling? How do you feel bad?”

“My head hurts. Can’t sleep. Can I climb in with you?” Sterling really did look pathetic standing there. John lifted up the blankets and invited him in.

Later that morning, 

“John. John. John Watson-Holmes! Why is there a sweaty, obviously sick child in our bed?” Sherlock, indignation written all over his face, stood looking down at his husband and son.

John dragged his head out from under the blanket and croaked, “Don’t talk so loud! My head hurts and my joints feel like they have glass in them.” He returned to the nether regions of the bed.

“John! Every time Sterling gets sick, he wakes you up, climbs into our bed and proceeds to give you his plague which you then give to me. The last time this happened Mrs Hudson had to take care of us. She threatened your life if you did so again.” Sherlock was as backed up against the wall as he could get without becoming one with it. “I bet you we don’t have anything for this particular malady do we?”

The bedcovers croaked, “No we don’t. I’ll give you a list of things to get at the store as well as what aisle they’re in. I also took a picture of the products the last time so you have no excuse.” When his spouse still didn’t move, John’s voice croaked. “Well get going!”

Later...  
“I got everything you asked for and then some!”, Sherlock exclaimed as he came into the bedroom. “Did you know if you smile, look helpless and say you’re getting meds for your motherless four year old with the flu, people line up to help you?” Sherlock set the bag down on the bed and then upended it. “What do you want to take?”

John and his tired, crusty eyes and nose peered at him over the blanket. “What?”, he whispered. 

“Never mind John! Open your mouth and focus.” Sherlock dug out meds and handed them to his spouse. “Now where is your son?” as he began digging through the bedding.

 

Later still,

“Sherlock? Sherlock!” John whispered loudly.

The blankets near his head moved and an obviously sick consulting detective looked out. John and Sherlock reached for their mobiles at the same time, yelling (softly), “Mrs Hudson!”


	11. Sherlock’s Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes out of town, briefly.

John Watson had been away from home for all of two days yet he was a little afraid of what he might find on his return. Visions of his husband, Sherlock Holmes, and their son Sterling, running amuck unsupervised were enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

A former military buddy in need had taken John from the bosom of his family this past weekend. While Sherlock had assured him they would be fine and to go, John had been reluctant to leave. Only the knowledge that he owed the man his life had gotten him out the door.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t called home because he had. The calls had been fun and Sterling had made him laugh. Sherlock had sent him pornographic texts after Sterling had gone to bed which resulted in a long distance text masturbation session. Thinking about it made him smile and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The cab pulled up in front of 221B and John got out. Everything looked normal so at least the Holmes men hadn’t burned the place down.

Opening the door, he stepped in and sniffed the air. The air was clean, no smell of smoke or chemicals (Sherlock) or baking (Mrs Hudson). Sighing John made for the stairs and started up.

The door was open although John didn’t see his little family. He was pleased to find no half finished experiments on the kitchen table, no dirty underwear on the lamp (it had happened before) nor a pile of sleeping Holmes men on the sitting room floor. He knew better than to look around for a note because that just wasn’t going to happen. Instead, he made himself a cup of tea, grabbed some biscuits and settled down to await their return.

~~~~~

He must have dosed on the sofa because the next thing he knew he was waking up. His gorgeous husband was leaning against the doorway wearing his favorite purple shirt, black trousers and Belstaff. What was making John goggle however was Sherlock’s mini-twin. Sterling looked amazingly like Sherlock (and somewhat like John) but right now the resemblance was all the detective. He was standing in front of his father wearing almost the exact same outfit including a mini-Belstaff and standing in almost the same way.

John sat up and smiled. “You’re home!” Holding out his arms to his son, Sterling broke the mini-me spell by squealing, “Daddy’s home!”, and leaping into his arms. The doctor hugged him tightly and kissed his curls, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well Daddy!”, Sterling said. Vanishing up the stairs to his room, he called back, “I have to show you my hat!”

Sherlock came up to John and murmured in his ear, “my turn. Did you miss me as well?”

John hugged his husband tightly and whispered in his ear, “a baby Belstaff? Don’t teach him to turn up the collar to look cool please.”

Sherlock whispered back, “too late. Wait until you see him in the Death Frisbee hat.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween with the boys!

“Dad’s,” Sterling stood inside their bedroom door looking oddly hesitant, “will you go Trick or Treating with me?”

“Of course we will!”, John exclaimed. “Why would you think we wouldn’t?”

Sherlock crawled out from underneath the bed where he’d been collecting laundry. “Actually, your Daddy and I were thinking of dressing up with you. Unless you’d be embarrassed to be seen with your dad’s?”

Sterling practically bounced with happiness! “Would you really?!?! Oh daddy’s, that would be great! I need to plan my costume!”, he said as he ran off to his bedroom.

“Where did that come from?”, John asked as he removed the sheets from the bed and threw them in his husband’s direction.

Sherlock continued gathering laundry as he said, “I heard a little monster at the park say rude things about Sterling being an only child and not having any friends to dress up with. I comforted him as best I could but we need to be there because children can be nasty little monsters. Therefore we’re dressing up as well.”

~~~~~~~~

Halloween night:

“Are we ready daddy’s?”, Sterling came into the sitting room dressed as Batman. Mrs Hudson had sewn his costume and done an amazing job.

”We are ready!” John was dressed in his Captain Watson persona and looked sensational. “Just as soon as your Pa-Pa quits primping.” He bent down and hugged his little Batman.

Sherlock chose that moment to appear and, of course, looked gorgeous. He was dressed in his favorite pirate costume including tight white pants, knee high leather boots, and a long black coat. His hair was longer than usual right now as well. John thought he looked sensational.

Mrs Hudson came bustling up the stairs at that moment with her camera. “Pictures!” She said loudly and the Holmes-Watson men gathered together and smiled broadly. “There! Have a good time!”, as she followed them down the steps.

”We will!”, Sterling said happily. “My daddy’s are the best!”


	13. I’m Worried John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock obsesses

“John, I’m worried about Sterling.”

“Your timing could be better Sherlock.”, said John who had been just about to dive on his detective’s dick. Moving to a more comfortable position, he asked, “Why? Have I missed something?”

Sherlock remained flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. “What if Sterling is too much like me? He doesn’t really have friends his own age. The kids he’s met have all been rude to him.” The detective let a long arm fall over his face. “What if they call him “freak”? I really don’t think I could handle that.”

John immediately felt anger at all the people who were ever mean to his husband then furious at the idea of the same treatment befalling his son. Putting his arms around his husband, he held him close and said, “neither of you are freaks! And I will punch anyone in the nose who dares say so!”

Sherlock smiled and sniffed delicately, John continued. “Sherlock! You are the most wonderful man in the world and I’m amazed everyday that you love me as much as I love you. Our son is an interesting mixture of the two of us. In many ways he’s so much older than kids his age. You two are the loves of my life and the best things that have ever happened to me!” Kissing Sherlock’s hair, he went on, “maybe we should try introducing him to kids his own age. What do you think?” He kissed his spouse’s temple as he waited for an answer.

“I just worry that I should never have become a father. Next to you, Sterling is my world and the idea of people treating him as I was treated makes me furious.” Sherlock hugged John back tightly.

“Me too. And you are an amazing father so I don’t want to hear any of that.” John said. “What do you propose we do?”

“How about we get a dog for Sterling?”, Sherlock said brightly.


	14. Merry Christmas Daddy’s!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from Baker Street!

Sterling Watson-Holmes sat straight up in bed and then bounced to his bedroom window with excitement. It was Christmas and it had snowed! He was beside himself with happiness!

Running down the stairs, he ran through the sitting room to check the tree and make sure there were presents under it then continued through the kitchen to get his daddy’s. Opening presents was better with Daddy and Pa-Pa!

Knocking, barely, on their bedroom door, he threw it open as he ran in yelling, “Merry Christmas daddy’s! It snowed!” , and launched himself on the bed.

John and Sherlock hadn’t actually been in bed that long but they’d been expecting their son so were wearing pajamas. Sherlock pulled the blankets over his head and groaned. John said brightly, “Merry Christmas Sterling! Let’s get Pa-Pa some coffee and see what Santa brought!”

“Ok Daddy!”, Sterling bounced into the kitchen. “Do you want me to start the coffee?”

”No Sterling! That’s ok! Wait for me!”, John said hurriedly. Sterling hadn’t yet mastered how many scoops went into a pot of coffee and tended to make sludge. He kissed his husband and swatted him on the arse. “Coffee coming up.”

”Thank you. I’m not strong enough for Sterling coffee. Remember the time we ran out so he used dirt?”, Sherlock reluctantly sat up. “I’ll head down to Mrs Hudson’s in a few.”

”Daddy! Come on! I want Pa-Pa to wake up!”, came a shrill voice from the kitchen.

”Coming Sterling!”, John hurried out of the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~

“Wow! This has been the best Christmas ever!”, Sterling declared a half hour later.

Sherlock poked his head in from the hallway. “One more present! Can you guess what it is?”

”Books!”

”We’re going to have to work on your deductions Sterling.”, said John with a laugh.

Sherlock came into the room with his hands behind his back. “Ready?”

Wide-eyed, Sterling nodded.

From behind his back, the detective produced a sleepy looking puppy who yapped in delight when it saw Sterling. Sterling, to everyone’s amazement, burst into tears. Sherlock put the puppy on the floor and it promptly waddled over to climb in Sterling’s lap and lick his face. Sterling gathered the puppy up in his arms and cried harder.

”What’s wrong?”, John asked in bewilderment.

”I asked Santa for a puppy or a baby brother. I’m glad I got the puppy though. I’m so happy!” Sterling continued to cry as the puppy licked his face which made him laugh.

”What are you going to name him?”, asked Sherlock as he put his arms around dog and boy.

”Gilligan!”, said Sterling happily.


	15. Later That Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions regarding life

Later that night....

John had turned out all the lights in the flat save for the Christmas tree. Sterling had gone to bed with Gilligan and the dads were enjoying the bottle of bourbon Mrs Hudson had given them.

Sherlock was staring into his glass and seemed lost in thought. John plopped down beside him and said, “what’s wrong?”

“Just thinking.”

John waited patiently before he prodded his husband, “about...”

“What Sterling said. About asking Santa for a baby brother.” He turned his fascinating eyes on John and said seriously, “should we have another baby?”

John took a sip of his drink as he thought, “we could but I think Sterling will get along just fine with Gilligan. And he’ll be starting school in the next year or so so he’ll make friends then. I’m not against it just let’s think about it, ok?” He ran his fingers down the cheekbone closest to him. “And stop worrying! You’re a terrific father!

Sherlock smiled and kissed John’s forehead. “One thing I don’t understand!” At John’s questioning look, he added, “where in the world did he come up with the name Gilligan?”

”I can answer that one. Remember when we were in Boston and you were busy with that case? Well Sterling discovered bad American TV. In this case Gilligan’s Island.” John put his head against Sherlock’s shoulder and they both laughed.

”I suppose it could be worse.”, Sherlock gave a delicate shudder.

”Oh most definitely. He also liked “Alvin and the Chipmunks” and I was afraid he’d name him Alvin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I’ve been playing with for awhile. We’ll see where it goes.
> 
> I wrote this while donating blood so every time I reread it I find an error! I’m stopping! I swear!


End file.
